stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Restoration (New Order episode)
The Crew is recovering from the destruction of the Lapon when they are called back out to find the marauding Section 31 ship, Cerberus. Synopsis Prologue Captain Jonathan Hunt is still haunted by recent events as he is called into a meeting with none other than the Director of Starfleet Intelligence, Admiral Alynna Nechayev, who hands him a new command, the , as well as a mission to form a special task force to determine the meaning of the recent Section 31 activity, and stop it if possible. Act One Captain Hunt meets his crew, including several new faces, prior to boarding the new ship. At the reception he informs Lieutenant Commander Dranzian Chavin of her new post as CAG, a post which she jubilantly accepts. After the reception, Chavin sneaks off, and the rest of the crew prepare for launch, Chavin surprises them by performing a flyby with the ship's squadron of Valkyrie class Attack fighters. Act Two Arriving at the Neutral Zone, Chavin launches patrols of the surrounding sectors, in the hopes of finding a clue to the location of the . Soon however, the crew detects a Warp Core Breach in the Devron system. Chavin then introduces Hunt and Dergos to a new Ju'day class ship that was delivered from the Special Projects Yard shortly before departure. this ship is heavily armed with concealed weapons, and equipped with a Klingon cloaking device. Chavin christens the vessel the [[SFMC Adama|SFMC Adama]], and mans it with members of the 's Starfleet Marine Corps flight Squadron. Chavin plans to use this ship to infiltrate the zone undetected. Act Three The crew finds a debris field in the Devron system that is consistant with an Intrepid class starship such as the Cerberus. When they beam aboard some of the debris, the crew accidentally triggers a bomb. While they are able to dispose of it in time to prevent serious damage, it causes the cloak to fail, revealing their location to a nearby Romulan Warbird. Hunt tries to concoct a cover story for them, involving a Special Investigations Division privateer company, but the tactic fails and the crew is captured. Log Entries *''Beliskner Ship’s Log, First Entry, Captain Hunt Recording; Star Date 57010.3, I have accepted command of the Beliskner, in replacement of my former vessel the USS Lapon. I will be meeting shortly with my senior officers. I am saddened that among the old faces will be several new ones, replacing lost friends.'' *''Captain’s Log; Supplemental, I have set course for the last known coordinates of the Cerberus, near the Romulan Neutral Zone, Chavin tells me that any trail would have gone long cold by now, but it is all we have to go on. Plus I am hoping that the sight of a Galaxy class star carrier near their border will convince the Romulans to tell us where they are. I have ordered Commander Chavin to begin patrols of the surrounding star systems, in search of any clues.'' Memorable Quotes "They’ll be wondering why a federation vessel, with a cloak no less is in the middle of the zone, sir, what should I tell them?" "Plausible deniability, this class is heavily used by civilians, that is why we have one, tell them we are with Outbound Ventures, out of Berrinor, I know Captain Macen, he’ll cover for us." "They aren’t buyin’ what were sellin’," “Either that or their Commander has met Brin too, Return fire!” :-'Major Dergos',Captain Hunt and Lieutenant Commander Chavin discussing Hunt's improvised cover story. Background *This episode marks the first appearance of the new , replacing the which is destroyed in the season finale. *This is the first episode of the relaunched series Category:Star Trek: New Order multi-part episodes Category:Star Trek: New Order Season Two episodes